It Must be the Chemistry
by ElizabethJaneMalfoy
Summary: After finishing school, Rose Weasley decides to be a little more adventurous...with interesting consequences. With a continuing interest in Teddy Lupin and trying to dismiss her budding feelings towards James, where do Rose's feelings truly lie? T/R/J
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a James/Rose Second Gen fic, so if you're not a fan of 'cousincest' then I advise that you don't read. There is Teddy/Rose as well... This is a test chapter really..though I do plan on writing more even if it's just for my benefit :P I have great plans for this one. I hope you like it! Please review, I would be most grateful._**

**_Rated M for language and later lemons :)_**

**_~Lizzie_**

* * *

><p><strong>It Must be the Chemistry<br>Chapter 1 - Graduation**

"It gives me the greatest pleasure to present to you...this year's Hogwarts graduates!"

Rose fidgeted impatiently, tugging at the extremely itchy maroon coloured robe that she had to adorn for her Graduation, whilst the Slytherin graduates filed one-by-one up to McGonagall to collect their certificates. Bursts of applause ringing out through the Great Hall from the students' proud, rich, pure-blooded families.

_Yes_, Rose Weasley was finally graduating from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It seemed like she had been there for century's, having grown accustomed to its intriguing decor, the numerous pieces of homework and settling into the welcoming arms of Gryffindor house for eight, long years.  
>It was sad that she now had to say goodbye to her childhood and close such an important and memorable chapter in her life. The time had come for her to finally become (as completely corny as it sounded) a 'woman' and move into independence; a thing that Rose had craved for a long time. But now... as it stood right in front of her eyes, she almost felt reluctant to take hold of it...<p>

From her first day at Hogwarts, Rose Weasley completely threw herself into the world of magic. With the brains and beauty of her mother and the strength and timidity of her father, she was one unique individual that held her own, not wanting to be solely recognised as simply 'the Golden Couple's first born'...

She was simply 'Rose' and in despite of being a poised and self confident individual, it just so happened that 'simply Rose' was not one for loving any sort of occasion that thrust her into the limelight. So, as Headmistress McGonagall droned on about the pride she held for her graduating students, Rose sat shaking her leg and biting her lip in anxiety as she willed for the whole bloody ceremony to be over.

"Flippin' heck, Rose you're going green!"

Rose glanced to her left where the whisper of her best girlfriend and cousin had come from. She rolled her eyes at Roxanne's over-dramatic character and continued to shake her leg gently, ignoring her completely.  
>Having grown up with one another, Rose and Roxanne (or R&amp;R as Scorpius Malfoy had named them) had always been close with one another, happily growing up into the Weasley family together. If it hadn't been for their familial connection, Rose was unsure of whether they would have actually been friends at school at all?<p>

The fact was; Rose and Roxanne were like chalk and cheese. Roxanne's daring and feisty personality contrasted with Rose's coy and calm nature, but they functioned so well with one another and remained inseparable for the duration of school. Roxie would constantly attempt to coax out Rose's adventurous side whilst Rose herself reined in Roxanne's temperamental wild-side when necessary. It was the perfect friendship and one that Rose wouldn't sacrifice for anything, even if her cousin-come-best-friend _did_ get on her tits sometimes...

"It's only graduation...anyone would thing that you're about to be eaten by a fucking dragon!" she continued.

A low snort emerged from Rose's right and her head snapped towards the sound, eyes completely unimpressed as she glared at Albus Severus Potter. In dissimilarity to Rose, the 'Boy Wonder's' second eldest reclined into his seat comfortably without a care in the world as he chortled inaudibly to himself at Roxie's teasing comments. It took just a mere second for Rose's hand to fly up and clip Albus round the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for!"

"You deserved it!" she hissed, "Stop encouraging her, I am absolutely fine. You know how I am with this kind of stuff," she turned back to Roxie, addressing them equally, "I just want it over and done with."

Roxie simply winked at her friend before placing a comforting hand on hers, squeezing lightly. "You'll be fine..."

"Oh sweet Merlin! Look whose next!" exclaimed Albus, a sly grin sliding onto his features. "I'll bet James is having a right blast watching that little prick in those ghastly robes."  
>The two Weasley girls turned their heads to see the smarmy figure of Scorpius Malfoy stalking across the stage, not pausing once as he snatched the scroll out of McGonagall's hands and proceeded down the steps and back to his seat.<p>

Albus was right. The vomit coloured attire clashed horrendously with the pallor of his skin. Rose couldn't help but let out a high pitched giggle, smacking her fingers to her lips as a pair of Hufflepuff's turned to stare at her with quizzed brows.  
>She continued giggling noiselessly as Al lifted his head to the non-existent ceiling and mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to the heavens, elbowing Rose playfully.<p>

"Please tell me that _someone_ has taken a photograph of this." said Roxie, smirking widely. "Where are they all, anyway?"

Al shrugged lightly, "They'll be there somewhere... I think Teddy came as well, he did say that he would."

Rose's heart leapt at the mention of Teddy Lupin, heat impulsively flooding her cheeks as she thought of the tall, exceptionally attractive young wizard with mesmerising, glittering sapphire-coloured hair. He'd remained a close friend to the Weasley's since he was a child, grew up best mates with James and just so happened to share a flat with him nowadays.

"Oh, is he now?" drawled Roxie, giving Rose a lingering look and raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Did you hear that Rose? Teddy's here."

Rose gave her best death glare and squeezed Roxie's hand exceptionally tight, a clear warning that she should button her lip. Teddy Lupin had been Rose's crush since Third year, so that made it four years, nine months and ten days exactly since the day that she had become completely enamoured by his charms. James was constantly taking the piss out of her through her fourth and fifth year until finally deciding to grow up and stop acting like a complete twat in his own seventh year.

Speaking of James Potter...here was yet _another_ guy and another _cousin_ that frequently managed to get Rose's wand in a knot, but in spite of the fact that he was a year older _and_ used to relentlessly tease her when they were younger, Rose now regarded James as her best male friend. However, even after growing out of his immaturity, he would still get on her nerves at times. But of course; any man that had the Weasley blood in them would tease and joke habitually.

_It was in the blood. _

Rose's relationship with James was completely different to her friendship with Roxanne in many ways. To begin with; he was a bloke, so she couldn't exactly flounce about and talk about bras and the menstrual cycle with him...  
>The difference was; Rose could truly pour her heart out to James and do so without worrying about a thing. She could tell him her wildest dreams and deepest secrets, go to him when she was stressed, upset, excited about this that or the other. Any time that she needed him, he was always there for her.<p>

She truly loved him for it.

Rose smiled lightly as she thought of her favourite cousin, predicting a wide and cheeky grin from him when Scorpius had made his way across the podium.

Would he be sitting next to Teddy?

Soon her thoughts were once again filled with the image of the wizard who had clouded her thoughts for many years. Though of course, for a vast majority of those years he was happily smitten with Victoire. Perfect, prissy, _too-good-for-anyone_ and yet _another _bloody cousin _Victoire_. She always got there first, always insisted that she was one step ahead of everyone else and made sure that she had absolutely everything that she wanted; including Teddy Lupin.

_Ugh._

Nevertheless, there was no need for Rose to worry about that particular concern anymore as the couple had split just two months back. She had never found out the reason that they had separated, but gossip had certainly been making its way about. Regardless of all the pestering that Roxanne would give her, Rose would still not 'make a move' as they would say... Her timidity, _as_ _always_, would get the better of her.

"You wait, Rose." Roxie whispered eagerly, looking up at her blushing friend. "When he sees you in that sexy little dress of yours tonight, he'll be like putty in your hands honey..." She finished with a wink and rose from her seat, pulling Rose along with her as their house was announced.

Rose flattened down her own appalling robes as she waited behind Albus to go and collect her certificate. The restlessness had somewhat disappeared as she began to think ahead to the Graduation Party - the only occasion in Hogwarts history that was an informal _'Students only'_ event.

Albus made his way up the marble steps to McGonagall, smiling broadly as he held his hound out for his certificate. A variety of whoop's and cheers erupted from the crowd which, Rose could only presume; was her extensive family that had shown up for the special occasion. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder before she shuffled forward and up the steps to where the headmistress was waiting, certificate in hand. The cheers continued as Rose smiled pleasantly at McGonagall, who offered her congratulations and handed over the scroll, copious camera flashes going off from the direction of her bustling relatives.

Making her way off' the stage, Rose glanced over to where the cheers and applause was coming from, spotting the various tell tale red-head's all gathered together.

She could see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny sitting next to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley as they cheered for Roxie, who was now sauntering across the hall without a care in the world. Then there were her parents; Mum blowing a kiss as Dad gave her that stupid goofy grin that he had.

It wasn't long before she spotted the pair that she was looking for, her heart pounding as Teddy looked straight at her, smiling from ear to ear before he gave her a small wink. Rose blushed wildly and looked to her right, spying the unruly ruffled locks and piercing green eyes of James, who smiled so warmly at her as their eyes connected. Gods… It felt strange that just one affectionate gesture from her friends could make her feel so reassured and at ease.

It definitely had to be said that no matter how much Rose Weasley hated having the attention fixed on her; it only made her realise again how much she respected and appreciated the continuous unity and support of her family. It meant such a great deal.

Roxie continued to bound off' the stage and over to Rose, smiling brightly. "Right, over with the bollocks and on with the partying I say!" She chirped, lightly.

'Merlin... it's going to be one heck of an evening…' Rose thought to herself as she sidled back into her seat for the rest of the ceremony.

She couldn't help but feel a hesitant, budding excitement for it. After all, it _was_ the last day of Rose Weasley's adolescence…

And Merlin, she certainly intended to _well and truly_ let her hair down!

'_It's finally time to be a little more adventurous…'_

* * *

><p>…<p>

The typical jovial atmosphere continued on at The Burrow, as Arthur Weasley toasted the trio of graduate's' good health at the dinner-table…

"Well, I think that all that's left to say is that we are all tremendously proud of the three of you and hope that you all endeavour for the best in your futures! Congratulations Rose, Albus and Roxanne!"

Another ripple of applause and echo's of congratulations surrounded the dining area, swiftly followed by a frantic pandemonium as the male equivalent of the table immediately began to dive into the magnificent feast that Grandma had put on.

Molly looked on merrily as Hugo and James fought over the sausages whilst Ron, George and Teddy equally grappled for control of the mashed potatoes.

'There's nothing like dinner at the Weasley's…' thought Rose, as she sat back and watched the blitz with an amused, raised eyebrow.

After everyone had had their fill (and then two more helpings if you were Ron, Hugo and George), talk soon turned to the approaching party of the evening, excitement brewing amongst the younger individuals.

"You all had better be careful! I don't want to be making late night trips to St Mungo's because one or more of you have been careless…" preached Hermione, looking directly at Albus and Fred, who had taken up the late Fred and George's' position of family pranksters.

"If anyone's going to end up in St Mungo's, Mum, it'll be Rose!" piped Hugo, who was busy sucking on an ice-cream covered spoon, throwing a sly smile at Rose as he did so. "She dances like a complete harpy, so there's bound to be an injury…"

Rose swiftly slammed her foot down nice and heavily onto her 'dear little brother's' big toe, causing him to yelp loudly. "If you want to keep the rest of your toes, I suggest that you shut your mouth, Hugo…" she hissed, humiliated at his mockery of her.

Giggles emerged from the rest of the adolescents, who looked on amusedly. Their typical sibling relationship was of no surprise to anyone, as most of them had the same opposition to their own brothers and sisters. One day it would be Al and James, Fred and Roxie… Hugo and Rose would be the ones that mostly fought, though.

Rose's sixteen-year-old little brother was the bane of her existence… entirely determined to make her life a living hell in any way possible.

"Mum! She kicked me! I demand punishment!" cried Hugo, playing the innocent.

"You demand nothing, Hugo Weasley," retorted Hermione, in a stern voice. "Rose, don't kick your brother!"

"Bu-"

"Listen to your mother, champ. No back chat." Ron ruffled his son's burgundy tresses, warning him lightly.

Rose continued to glare at her brother, a snigger from James coming from her left. She cocked her head to the side and directed the glare at him but her fierce look soon fizzled out as he gave her another of his striking grins. She looked down into her lap, heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Aunty 'mione. We'll take good care of the girls…" he said, his voice soft and reassuring.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Ron asked his daughter, warily.

"They can stay with us, Uncle Ron," proposed, Teddy, "Al and Fred are staying too, we have plenty of room at the flat…" he looked over at Rose, causing her heart to start pounding at a rate of knots.

At that moment, a lively Roxanne poked her head around the doorframe, simply buzzing in excitement. "Rose, we'd better go soon. We need to get ready!"

"Yeah Rose, you'd better go. It's going to take years to tame that birds-nest on top of your he-"

With one flourish of her wand, Hermione had silenced her son's incessant teasing. "I warned you, you little git." she clipped, before approaching Rose and tucking a stray crimson curl behind her ear. "Okay darling, you stay with Teddy and James this evening. Have a great time and be responsible. I love you." She kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Mum…Dad, see you tomorrow."

"Alright sweetheart. James. Take care of my darling girl, won't you?"

James took Rose's arm and began leading her towards the fireplace, where Teddy, Roxie, Al and Fred were already disappearing. "I always do, Uncle Ron." He assured kindly, studying Rose's features.

For a second, Rose swore that she could see heat rise in James' eyes…not the usual warmth that he constantly gave her, but instead a passionate smoulder that went straight through her. She barely had the chance to give it the slightest thought as she felt the familiar pulling in her abdomen and she and James disappeared in a cascade of green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greetings! As you're probably aware - My updates have been anything but frequent! My computer broke so I lost all of my work (I didn't back any of it up, like the silly that I am). So finding a computer to work on hasn't been easy... there have also been various other factors to add to the reason of poor update! **_

_**Alas, here is another chapter to tide you over. I can't tell you exactly when the next chapter will be up but don't lose faith. It won't be ages and I will never ever give up on any of my stories, so don't fret :)**_

___**If there is anything that means the world to me - it's reviews, you cannot comprehend the excitement that fills me when I see that I have received a review! So please, please review! It makes me happy that you are enjoying my stories...**_

_**If you would like to see the way that I see the characters in my story then go here(remove spaces):**_

_**http : / / s1195 . photobucket . com / albums / aa394 / ElizabethJaneMalfoy / It%20Must%20be%20the%20Chemistry/**_

_**Music Selection for this chapter: Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)**_

_** Anyway, on with the story...a few cheesy moments, but hey! I love cheese. Grilled cheese in particular.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - <strong>**Raise Your Glass**

When Rose's feet touched down in the fireplace at James and Teddy's 'Bachelor Apartment' (or, in other words; the dingy little flat above 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' that was formerly owned by Uncle George and the late Uncle Fred), she was immediately whisked away by a more than eager Roxie and (much to the amusement of Teddy and James) dragged down the hallway into one of the guest rooms where Roxie had already set up an array of dresses and make-up…

"Oh bloody hell Roxanne! It looks like a bloody fairy's thrown up in here!"

Roxie flapped her arms about in protest, "Please don't start that again Rose! If you want to look shaggable for Teddy then you need to let me do what I must!"

Rose pursed her lips and crossed her arms, cocking her hip out to the side, hurriedly deciding to ignore the fact that she was practically scarlet.

"And what makes you think that I want to look 'shaggable' for him?" She questioned, ignoring Roxie, who had decided to let out a rather loud 'pah!' at her comment.

"Look, Roxie…I do not want loads of slap on my face and those bloody fake eyelashes…a-and I most certainly do not want to wear those knickers that go up my arse!"

Roxie's loud giggle erupted in the weenie bedroom as the brunette bounded across the room to her handbag, rifling through sequin after sequin before pulling out a brand new bottle of Odgen's finest Firewhiskey and two plastic cups. She giggled still as she poured each of them a large shot. "Rose, stop overreacting." She handed her the glass and took a sip of her own, "I am not going to force you into wearing anything that you don't want to, silly…"

"Hah!"

"What now!"

Rose huffed and flung herself onto the bed, taking a small, hesitant sip of her whiskey. "Well, you didn't really let me have a say about anything that I wore to the Yule Ball…"

"Yes, but did you or didn't you look utterly fabulous?"

She paused momentarily, thinking back to the day that she had descended the entrance hall steps, dressed head to toe in a svelte gold gown, her hair pinned back off' her face and cascading down her bare neck. She had to admit that Roxie had done a fabulous job that evening, regardless of the fact that she had given her no choice in the matter.

"See! The silence says it all…"

"Alright. You did a good job." She said through gritted teeth.

"Good?" Roxanne took a deep swig of her drink and raised her eyebrows. "I think you underestimate my abilities, Rosy Posy…" said Roxie.

Rose rolled her eyes and studied her nails, faking boredom. whilst Roxie clambered off' the bed, mumbling something like 'So fucking blind…' and downed her shot in one as she approached the dressing table, going to refill her glass.

"Right, where shall we start?" she studied the variety of equipment. "I'm thinking… eyebrows?"

Rose slapped a hand to her forehead, hiding the area that Roxie intended to attack with a tweezing charm. "No. Fucking. Way."

Roxie pursed her lips wickedly "Rose, you'd better down that shot and pour yourself another… there's no way I'm backing down on this one!"

…

Four more shots of Firewhiskey, three hair-dos, eight dresses and a painfully long two hours later, the two young witches were finally ready!

Well, Roxie was.

Rose still had yet to decide which dress she was going to wear...She had never really been one for dressing up and if she ever had the choice between a dress and a pair of jeans with a plain tee-shirt, then she most certainly would opt for the jeans and tee every single time.

She was a bit of a tomboy really.

"Go for the black one, Rose..." urged Roxie, a little impatient. "It'll make your curves pop and arse look fabulous! Trust me."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit short? You'll be able to see my knickers!" she chided, studying the daring little number against the other lengthier, more modest and rather plain, white dress. "It's easy for you, Rox, you've been wearing this stuff for ages and look fabulous in all of it." she looked back over at her cousin, studying her faultless appearance from top to bottom.  
>Roxanne had found the most beautiful, rich sapphire dress that came to her mid-thigh. It had a plunging vee-neck that showed off her perky cleavage fantastically and a little cape that hung down the back, making her look like a goddess.<p>

Rose's bottom lip jutted out in disappointment at her indecisiveness and she slumped onto the bed in defeat...

"Rose, don't be bloody absurd. You're going to look great, just trust me please..." Roxanne almost begged, taking the little black dress off' it's hanger and handing it to Rose. "Look, the guys are getting impatient and we need to leave in five, no longer. We're going to go with or without you..." she kissed Rose on the cheek and sauntered over to the door, finishing another shot of alcohol as she went. "Now, Rose Weasley, put the fucking dress on...actually look at yourself in a mirror for once and if you don't like what you see, then I shall eat my purse. I'll see you at the fireplace in four minutes."

* * *

><p>Merlin, it was tight. The right fit, but gods, did some girls actually wear stuff like this?<p>

Rose quickly decided (after another quick shot) that she wasn't going to miss out on the 'Hogwarts Graduation Party' for anything, let alone a little petty dress.

A little, daring, sultry, 'nothing-that-rose-would-ever-wear' dress.

She sighed in defeat and rushed over to the mirror so that she could at least catch a little glimpse of herself before having to hurry to the fireplace.

"Whoa..." she breathed, taking in her appearance. It was certainly different and Rose was debating whether it was actually her reflection at all. She studied every little detail... from the sky-high heels that accentuated her long, creamy legs, to the gorgeous diamante studded neck-line of the dress, her fingertips tracing the intricate lace that replaced the fabric on her waist, to give the dress it's suggestive style.

Right. This was the point where she was supposed to properly freak out and run into the bathroom in true Rose style, refusing to go into public looking like such a harlot.

Except, this time, she didn't.

Her body felt warm, the several shots of firewhiskey confidently pulsing through her veins and making her feel completely relaxed and somewhat... daring.  
>Rose gazed at her reflection, softly biting her blood-red lips.<p>

"Gosh..." she murmured. "Well here goes nothing."

**...**

A couple of minutes later, Rose stood in the doorway of the living room, her nails picking nervously at the delicate beads on the small clutch bag that she held. Expecting a good thirty seconds of judgement from the others, she stared up at the lampshade in a nonchalant manner and pretended to study it carefully as Fred, Albus and Teddy took their own moment to drink in Rose's unexpected appearance.

Freddie was the first to break the silence; "Well Roxie, I must applaud you once again! Twice in a year, well done Sis!" Rose glanced over at where Roxie stood and had to stop herself from sulkily raising her eyes at her cousin, who leant against the wall, looking like the cat who caught the fucking canary.

"You look smashing, Rose!" Albus beamed, giving her a comforting rub on her shoulder, which seemed to lift a little anxiety off' Rose's shoulders.

"I'll say..." Roxie agreed and purred sexily, waggling her eyebrows suggestively in Teddy's direction... fully grabbing Rose's attention.

"Oh, and I suppose that's your seal of approval then, is it?" said Rose, placing both hands on her hips and raising one freshly plucked brow in a 'don't you bloody dare' glare.

"Well what can I say?" she retorted, that humungous, sly grin still slicked across her purple glossed lips. "She looks hot, doesn't she Teddy?"

Rose's eyes immediately went to Teddy. He stood casually with one hand in his trouser pocket, the other cradling a large glass of firewhiskey. His face, however, was a mask of utter surprise; his eyes wide and jaw completely slack. With a swift kick in the shin from Fred, Teddy let out an embarrassed cough and nodded a little too enthusiastically at Rose. "You look...You look great. Uh, should we? We should go." Rose blushed slightly and smiled as she watched the handsome young wizard stumble over his words before dragging Al and Fred (who were more than amused) to the fireplace, where they were to floo to Hogwarts. Teddy looked back over his shoulder at Rose, smiling warmly this time, almost flirtatiously as he, Fred and Albus disappeared in a flash of green.

Roxie followed suit, giggling as she did, half triumphantly to herself, the other half rubbing it in just for Rose's sake...

Obviously.

As soon as Roxie disappeared, Rose let out a huge sigh. Gosh, that witch would be the death of her! Encouraging her to drink many shots and dress up in alluring outfits in order to woo a deliciously handsome wizard. That woman was crazy, an absolute nutter! Talking of shots, Rose spied the glass that Teddy had left on the mantlepiece and downed it in one huge gulp.

"Dutch courage?"

"Holy Fuck! What th- James?"

"Rose Weasley!" he faked a shocked look, holding a hand over his lips "Since when did your vocabulary get so dirty?" he winked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Her head dropped to the floor in embarrassment...

"Sorry, I thought you'd already left?"

"No...I had to send an owl."

He stood in the hallway, his back against the wall as he smirked playfully, glancing her up and down. He looked incredibly...nice, she noted, looking at his smart black suit with the navy shirt that she had bought him last Christmas. He wore no tie, leaving the first few buttons undone.

The pink tinge on Rose's cheeks deepened to a raging scarlet as their eyes locked and Rose realised that James was giving that same smouldering look that he gave her before they left the Burrow.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

Rose smiled and snorted lightly. "You look like you want to kill me or something, James. I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

His brow furrowed and he glanced down at the carpet... "Not at all..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he insisted.

"Then what is it? Do you think that I look terrible?" she asked in a mocking tone, her insides twisting as she waited for his response.

"Don't be stupid Rose. You look..."

"What?" she panicked, slightly.

"You look beautiful" he said, honestly.

She dipped her head bashfully, probably looking like a bloody tomato at this point.

Stupid bint.

"Thanks. Gosh four eyes, what's happened to you? You've gone all soft on me." she joked, bashing her shoulder against his. "Be careful, you might grow some boobs or something..." She squealed as he pulled her to his chest and dug his fingers into her ribs. "Cheeky Witch!" he exclaimed.

Ah here he was, the James she loved the best. The James that she would spend days with during the holidays, play-fighting, playing wizards chess, baking, swimming in the lake outside the Burrow.

Gods she had missed him.

So much.

He really was her best friend.

After getting his revenge, James picked Rose up by the waist and carried her giggling frame over to the fireplace.

"Put me down you oaf! I'm so getting you back for that..." she exclaimed.

As he set her down she went to attack but her arms were stopped by his large warm hands, which slowly slipped down to clasp her fingers.

"You can try and get me back later Rosie. We've got a graduation party to get to first" he said, "and we don't want to waste that lovely dress of yours, do we?"

She shook her head in agreement and sighed in defeat, leaning her head onto his chest.

"Oh bloody hell. Okay." She paused for a second, "Merlin...it's going to be so strange."

"What is?"

"No more school."

He chuckled lightly, tugging at a small strand of her crimson hair before winding it delicately round his finger. "Trust you to say that... no more education! What on earth will you do with out it eh!" he teased, receiving a rather painful 'thwack' in the shoulder as a response.

"You know what I mean, James. Don't be a prat" she sighed.

"Hey, I was just teasing!"

"Well don't."

"Yes Madam"

'THWACK'

"Oi!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Until next time!<em>**

**_-Lizzie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Can't make any reasonable excuses as to why this is so delayed! I'm very sorry, please forgive me? Hope this chapter will be good enough for you to accept my apology? :)_**

**_If you would like to see the way that I see the characters in my story then go here(remove spaces):_**

**_ s1195 . photobucket albums / aa394 / ElizabethJaneMalfoy / It%20Must%20be%20the%20Chemistry/_**

**_Music Selection for this chapter: We Found Love - Rihanna_**

**_Please review, it makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading my work._**

**_Many Thanks!_**

**_~Lizzie_**

**_P.S. __LBD - Little Black Dress_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - We're the Wild Ones<strong>

Rose stood awestruck as she took in the appearance of The Great Hall. She looked up at the stars, shining brilliantly amongst the midnight blue sky, the traditional Great Hall candles replaced by beautiful illuminated butterflies that glowed every colour imaginable. The walls were draped with multicoloured silks and gone were the ancient tables and portraits. Students sipped at unusual looking cocktails, whilst lounging on large plush cushions that surrounded the biggest array of fountains that Rose had ever seen. She looked toward the other end to find a dance-floor big enough for a family of Giants, already teaming with grinding graduates. It was like a completely different world, even more magical than her own.

"Wow" Rose breathed, her tongue burning with the crisp taste of Firewhiskey.

"Yeah, wow"

Rose started and turned to find an exceptionally drool-worthy Teddy staring at her. She swallowed dryly as she watched his hand run smoothly through his electric blue hair. Regardless of the fact that he was bullied for it in his early years of school, Rose had always admired the distinct colour of Teddy's hair. She loved how it glittered in the sunlight. It made him unique.

"Gods, Teddy... what is it with people creeping up on me tonight? I'll piss myself if you're not careful." Rose exclaimed tipsily, tugging at the hem of her dress. "It's no good dancing with wet underwear is it? I'd have to go home..."

"Or you could just take them off?" he retorted, chucking in a wink for good measure.

Rose's jaw dropped. Was he actually _flirting_ with her?

"Teddy!"

"What? Can't the Golden Girl take a little saucy joke?"

"Suggestive more like, you big perv.." she replied. The mixture of drinks that Rose had consumed so far swirled around in her tummy, making her confidence shine, as if it were natural to her.

"Maybe a little. But you do look rather fetching this evening, Rose. I may not be able to help myself."

Her heart skipped eagerly. "Oh really?" she asked, cocking a brow.  
>This was all too much. Here she was; Rose Weasley, in an LBD and killer heels, flirting with one of the most attractive eligible Bachelor's in Wizarding England. <em>'Well hex me thrice and hand me over to the goblins...<em>' she thought, smiling inwardly.

"Really" he stopped a waiter and took two daring looking cocktails, handing one to Rose who eagerly obliged in her happily tipsy state. "Anyway, I know you love it deep down... don't you?" he asked, smirking at her in an almost feral manner.

Gods he was so enticing... Rose's cheeks were positively burning. Feeling a pang of lust shivering through her body, she returned his smirk, biting on the end of the straw of her cocktail. "That's for me to know a-"

"And me to find out eh?" he interrupted, chuckling.

"If you're lucky..."

"Find out what? You're not keeping secrets, are you Rosie?"

James approached the pair, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand, a polite smile across his lips.

"Oh nothing..." said Rose, looking down at the floor bashfully as Teddy chuckled again lightly, the smug bastard. She glugged down the rest of her cocktail and handed the empty glass to James.

"Right" she said "I'm off to find Roxie who's probably already inebriated and trying to get her tongue down Oberon Goyle's throat..." she shuddered dramatically, poking her finger in her mouth in an act of disgust, much to the enjoyment of James and Teddy. "I also intend to get marginally pissed and dance 'til my feet fall off. You two girls enjoy yourselves..." she finished, turning to leave.

"_Meow_. What happened to goody-two-shoes Rosie then?" wondered an amused Teddy.

"I'll think you'll find it's the Firewhiskey, mate..." murmured James, also moderately amused by his cousin's new found cocky behaviour.

"Honestly, can't this 'good girl' have night off? I'm embracing my wild side! You should be proud. I'm a grown up now!"

"That you definitely are..." breathed Teddy, studying her curves and running his tongue over his lips. Having overheard, James scowled lightly and tensed, his fingers tempted to curl into fists. He didn't like his best mate talking about Rose like that. Come to think of it, he didn't like the way that every single bloke in the room had their eyes fixed on his Rosie, undressing her in their perverted little skulls.  
>His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath, remembering the cute little doe-eyed look she'd given him in the fireplace before she was engulfed in green flames.<br>_'You need to stop James' _he thought to himself _'She's not yours and she never will be. This is all wrong, now just let it go.' _He snapped his eyes open and downed his shot quickly, before turning to Teddy...

"I'm going for a refill..."

...

Rose soon found Roxie and they danced for hours, sipping at cocktail after cocktail, eager to sample all of the variety's available. Her feet ached like a bitch at first, but the alcohol pulsed right through her and Rose danced carelessly into the night. They paused momentarily through the evening for a bite to eat at the buffet table, feasting on gorgeous canapés and the chocolate fountains.

"This is the best day of my life..." sighed Rose, humming in satisfaction as she bit in to a ripe strawberry dripping with velvety white chocolate. "I'm in heaven."

"Tell me about it..." retorted Roxie, eagerly biting into a chocolate truffle. "Did you see Malfoy when you floo'ed in? He looked like he'd been petrified when he saw you...as did most of the men in the room. I think I even saw Flitwick scratching at his crotch!"

"Urgh ROXIE!" squealed Rose, recoiling into a fit of giggles with her cousin.

"Seriously though, if you're not snogging Teddy by the end of the evening, I'll run around Hogsmeade naked. Look, he's been staring practically all night..."

Rose turned her head and saw him leaning against a wall and chatting away with Lucas Longbottom, though as Roxie had said; his eyes were swaying to her every few seconds. Their eyes locked and he grinned, sending a small wave at her. Remembering their earlier conversation, Rose's cheeks started to blush once again... She wiggled her fingers at him and turned back to Roxie, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"See..."

"Oh I don't know Rox... maybe he's just looking over here because he fancies a chocolate dipped marshmallow and only waved out of politeness?"

"Oh don't be fucking stupid, Rose... with the looks he's been giving you, I reckon _you're_ what he wants dipped in chocolate..."

Rose caught Roxie's eye, ready to retort, but instead the two burst into another bout of hysterical giggles before hearing a high-pitched squeal from a few meters away...

"Oh my god, Rosie..Roxanne!"

"Merlin's balls, run! It's the Wicked Witch of Bitch..." exclaimed Roxie, tugging at Rose's arm.

That meant only one thing...

_Victoire._

Without a second to even consider what was about to happen, Rose was swiftly dragged out of Roxie's grasp and pulled into Victoire's death-grip of a 'hug'.

"Oh look at my two favourite cousins, all grown up!"

Rose stepped away immediately and back to safety, linking her arm into Roxie's. The Weasley clan had always been a family orientated and close-knitted bunch of folk, but Victoire had always been different. With her mother's ice-blonde hair and lithe figure, there wasn't much Weasley in her, apart from her competitiveness, but even that was to the extreme. She used to be similar to Rose, shy and polite. That was until she went to Hogwarts and her head got too big for her shoulders though...  
>She acted as if butter wouldn't melt to your face but once your back was turned, the knives came out. Rose and Roxie had learned that indefinitely over the years.<p>

Back when Victoire was in her Sixth year at Hogwarts and Rose in her Third, Rose had stupidly confided in Victoire about her crush on Teddy. Promising that she would help young Rose win the school heartthrob's affection, Victoire then sneakily went behind Rose's back and had Teddy wrapped around her little finger just a couple of weeks later.

Rose spent a good few months crying on Roxanne and James' shoulders after that. Then of course came the false apologies and excuses from Victoire. _'I'm so sorry Rosie' _and_ 'I couldn't help it, we made a connection'._

Rose had never forgiven her for it.

"Don't you both look... interesting" said Victoire, smiling back at her small posy who had grouped around her.

"Hello Victoire" said Rose, sternly.

Victoire bared her perfect 'pearly whites' in her famous fake smile as she smoothed down the sickly baby-pink mini that she was sporting.

"Oh it's been ages hasn't it?" she said smoothly, flicking her hair from her face, "Why haven't I seen you sooner?"

"You missed Family dinner last month, Vic..." said Roxie, teeth gritted.

"Oh yes... silly me. I'm sorry I couldn't make it girls, I felt a bit poorly."

'_Yeah, yeah' _thought Rose, recalling Uncle Bill's excuses for his daughter, who decided to go and splash on Madam Malkin's new collection with her 'gal pals'.

"Of course." snipped Roxie, who also knew the truth. "What are you doing here anyway, Vic? You left Hogwarts a few years ago and isn't it invite only?"

"Well it's really none of your business and I can't see why you'd complain seeing as Teddy and James are here?" she clipped matter-of-factly, whilst studying her immaculately manicured nails. "Ophelia's good friends with Rickon Knott and managed to get us invites..."

"I see" replied Roxie.

There was a momentary frosty stillness as the girls studied each other.

"Anyway," continued Victoire "How's little Rosie Posie? Still chasing Teddy's heels like a little love-sick puppy?"

_Ouch...Well it's nice to see the cat still has claws._

"No" bit Rose, sternly, trying to stay calm. She felt a squeeze from Roxie in both comfort and warning. The alcohol fizzled inside her and her new found confidence wanted to give Victoire as good as she was getting but she stood her ground, determined not to make a scene.

"Oh good. Well I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot barge pole if I were you but go ahead if you like... you're welcome to my sloppy seconds. Enjoy the rest of the party, girls!" she blew a kiss towards them, grinning like a shark as she turned and made her way onto the dance-floor, her high-pitched laughter tinkling after her.

The two girls looked at one another and let out a huge sigh of relief, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, we forgot to bow, Rose! Oh, do forgive us your highness..." exclaimed Roxie, waving her hand as the Queen would and curtseying to the floor. Rose snorted loudly and followed, holding the skirt of her dress down whilst she bent her knees, nearly falling over whilst doing so...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! All bow to Queen Victoire! The Wicked Witch of Bitch!" Rose shouted, before giggling hysterically.

"Ssssh!" exclaimed Roxie "Her royal highness might hear you if you're not careful!"

"Oh fuck it! I don't care..."

"Rose! Really? The F word in the presence of her Majesty!? Your mother taught you better!"

After sharing a few more giggles, the girls went back to dancing the night away, thoughts of Victoire were pushed to the back of their minds and thankfully they didn't run into her again. At about half past three, Rose felt a pair of hands snake round her hips and pull her close. She leaned back into the muscular frame and ground into the pair of hips, electricity coursing through her frame. She felt a stiffness rub against her buttocks, her tummy tightening as warmth spread up her thighs, a twinge of need and want tugging at her. He wanted it too. She knew that.

"It's time to go home, Rosie..."

"James!?" her heart jolted and she turned to face her curly haired cousin. He looked at her, red in the face, almost embarrassed and definitely as pissed as she was.

"Sorry..." he said.

"I-It's okay... I thought you were.."

"Who?"

"Nobody..." she sighed and yawned deeply. _'What a silly mistake' _she thought, giggling inwardly. He must be a little freaked out at her actions. She looked at him carefully and smiled, quashing any awkwardness that was brewing.

She held out her hand to him. He smiled back warmly and took her hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

"Take me home"

* * *

><p><em>Until next time...Please review! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the next chapter for you all! I've loved reading all of your reviews and hearing that you're enjoying this story. It means so much! Please do continue to send me reviews - I love them! _**

**_This one's short but sweet. The next one should follow fairly soon as well, so not too long to wait for the next one, I'm hoping!_**

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter :)_**

**_~Lizzie_**

**_Musical selection: Lady Gaga - LoveGame_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Crash<strong>

It had been one heck of an evening; that was for _certain,_ and as the clock ticked it's way towards 4am, the small apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes showed no signs of settling down. The group all tumbled through the floo network positively wasted - bar Fred and Albus, who were so _unbelievably_ sauced, they managed to take a de-tour to Fred and Roxie's 'Nanny Johnson', after a slurred mis-pronunciation from Fred. Needless to say that the poor old woman was less than delighted to find her Grandson in the fireplace, completely off' his face! Congratulations were in order from the rest of the party when they finally arrived at the apartment in a fit of hysterics...

"Wait 'til Mum finds out!" jibed Roxie "You're going to be SO in trouble..."

Fred snorted, completely unfazed by his sister's drunken warning, whilst he and Albus clung to each other for support, trying not to fall over in a stupor.

"You should have seen her face!" laughed Al, "She was thissssss close to hexing us" he finished, pinching his fingers together. The pair then stumbled to the spare bedroom and collapsed into an unconscious slumber.

Still up for keeping the party going, Rose and Roxanne were sprawled across the sofa giggling together, whilst striking up a game of 'SMS' with Teddy. James watched amusedly from the kitchenette, trying his best not to burn the pizza that he'd shoved into the oven, at the request of his inebriated guests...

"Okay, now it's Rose's turn..." slurred Roxie, turning to her ruby headed cousin with a wicked grin. Rose replied straight away, well up for the challenge. "Hit me" she said, giving her best 'stand-off'ish' face. "Okay..." began Roxie "Luke Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy and Elric Quagmyre?" she suggested, whilst kicking off her heels. Rose smirked cheekily and sighed, "Well that's hardly a difficult one, Rox. I'd snog Scorpius, marry Lucas and stupefy Elric."

"I knew it!" protested Teddy, simultaneously pointing and clicking at Rose in an 'Aha!' moment. "You pretend to hate that smarmy bastard Malfoy, but secretly you want to snog his face off! Knew it..."

James joined the rest of the group, placing a plate of partially burnt pizza on the coffee table, before plonking himself in the leather armchair adjacent to Teddy. Rose immediately dove in for a slice of pepperoni, grinning widely. "I'm not saying I don't hate him" she responded "I think he's a twat. I just wouldn't kick him out of bed..." She finished, honestly.

Roxie nearly choked on her pizza, throwing her head back onto the spine of the couch as she guffawed loudly at Rose's audaciousness. James raised his eyebrows silently, catching Teddy's eye, who was more than entertained. "Brilliant..." he snickered, ruffling a hand through his electric blue tufts. "Give her another one Rox! Make it a difficult one this time."

Roxie finished her mouthful of food and thought to herself for a moment, wondering how she could mix things up a bit. "Alright" she said, an idea popping up in her head. Rose turned to her, ready for the next challenge. "Snog, Marry, Stupefy... Teddy, Scorpius and James." She finished, another wicked grin planted across her lips.

"Oh!" Shouted Teddy, rubbing his hands together, completely riled with excitement.

"Interesting..." murmured James, leaning slightly forward in his seat to hear Rose's response.

"Roxanne!" yelled Rose, giving her cousin a light shove and an 'I know what you're doing' stare. "What!? I was told to mix it up!" said Roxie, holding her hands up in protest. Rose huffed and began to think, she'd certainly been surprised by the suggestion, but was in no way ready to give in. Eyes closed she tapped her lips, humming in thought.

"Tick-tock..." said Teddy, smirking.

Rose's eyes snapped open and she studied her audience, before bringing her shoulders back confidently. "I'd marry James...that's if we weren't related of course..."

James' heart swelled and he leaned in further, interested to see where she would rank Teddy.

"Then... I'd have to Stupefy Scorpius... and snog Teddy." She finished quietly, her cheeks blushing. Teddy did nothing but continue to grin to himself whilst staring at Rose - who equally met his gaze.

James looked down at the floor, unable to take in the scene in front of him as his heart sank like a lead balloon into the pit of his stomach. Just watching the pair swooning at each other was making his blood boil, plus the mix of alcohol and jealousy was _not_ a good combination. He stood abruptly, sulkily snatching the nearly empty plate from the table, much to the protest of Roxanne, who let out an 'Oi' before leaping up to grab the last slice...

"I think I'll hit the sack..." he announced, trying not to sound as pissed off as he felt. An ensemble of 'Goodnight's came from the rest of the group as James slouched out of the living room, raising his hand behind him in response and disappearing into his room.

"And so then there were three..." Said Roxie, stretching her hands out behind her and yawning deeply. She grabbed the soft throw that was draped across the sofa and re-positioned herself, so that her head was leant on the arm and legs curled delicately beneath her.

"And it looks like we're about to lose another!" chimed Rose, prodding at her cousins bare legs.

"No, no..." Sighed Roxie, gradually drifting "I'm just fine. Totally awake...don't wo...rry." She barely finished her sentence, the come-down effect of the alcohol taking her fully and sending her into a peaceful snooze. Rose giggled lightly and got up from the couch to drag Roxie along the cushions so that she was laid out comfortably. She pulled the throw over Roxie's feet so that she didn't catch a chill and stumbled her way across the room to sit alongside Teddy on the opposite sofa.

"And then there were two..." He murmured, turning to face her.

"And then there were two." She confirmed, leaning her head back, yet still focused on the attractive wizard. "Gods what an evening."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. I think I was pretty good with the 'letting my hair down' business..." she replied, her tummy still warm.

"That you _certainly_ did." Replied Teddy, reaching out to tug on one of Rose's stray curls. "I happen to _adore_ feisty Rose..."

They sat close to one another, almost touching. Teddy watched as Rose's eyes locked onto his mouth, completely entranced as he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip to wet it. Her breath hitched in her throat and pulse quickened as she continued to stare hungrily at him, her head still hazy from the alcohol. He slowly leant in to the shell of her ear, watching her eyes widen as he reduced their proximity... "I _really, _adore her." he said, making her shiver. He paused for a moment, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was 'Rose' and then a few seconds later, he spoke again - quieter this time, so that the words seductively rolled off' his tongue like thick honey... "Do you want to kiss me, Rose?" He whispered, leaning back to look at her. He smirked triumphantly as he watched a deep blush spread down her pretty neck and across her breasts. Gently, he reached out and brushed his fingers across the bare swell of her cleavage, leaving an array of goosebumps in his wake.

Seconds later, they united in a crash. Teddy snaked his palm around the back of her head to cradle it firmly as Rose eagerly claimed his mouth with her own. Their tongues danced fiercely as they battled for dominance of the kiss - there was nothing sweet or romantic about it. Rose let out a small moan as Teddy's teeth sunk into her bottom lip, sucking on it in a tantalising mix of pain and pleasure. He palmed his way up her thigh before hooking his hand under her knee and pulling her to straddle his lap. She obliged immediately and ground her hips into his growing erection, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Teddy. As she began to thread her fingers through the wizards hair, Rose felt a lurch in her stomach and stopped abruptly.

_Oh no..._

"What is it?" Teddy slurred breathily "Don't worry about Rox, she's dead to the world..."

Another twinge in the stomach had Rose leaping off' Teddy in a matter of urgency. "I'm gonna be sick" she mumbled, kicking off her high-heels so that she could dart to the bathroom.

"_Shit_" said Teddy, clearly bummed out. With his head swirling and a raging erection, he watched her run off down the hallway before slumping over onto the sofa.

Rose held her own hair back as she knelt in front of the toilet and retched heavily, emptying the entire contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth and stood, catching herself it he mirror. "_Ugh_..." She slurred, head spinning. Still feeling marginally drunk, Rose felt a wave of tiredness overcome her and yawned deeply.

She slowly shuffled her way back to the living room, skimming her palms across the walls for support, finding Roxie fast asleep where she left her, and a passed-out Teddy now sprawled across the couch that they we're so eagerly snogging on just five minutes ago.

'Great...' she thought, 'Well there goes _my_ sleeping arrangements for the night.'

She scuttled about the room wearily, unsuccessful in trying to find her overnight bag; completely drawing a blank on the fact that she'd left it in the spare room before leaving for the party - the room that Albus and Fred had claimed and were now snoring in.

Eventually she came across her purse and wand and Rose managed to scourgify the bitter taste from her mouth, along with the make-up from her face before tiredly proceeding back down the hallway.

She paused outside the door and turned the handle gently so as not to disturb anyone, tip-toeing lightly into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. It was pitch black, but she couldn't be bothered to look for the light-switch or go back to the lounge for her wand _just_ so she could cast '_lumos'._ Anyway, Rose somewhat knew her way around the room if she remembered correctly. If she took three steps forward and turned to her left, it should be a piece of cake to fall into bed from there.

_However_. NOT so easy for _drunk Rose: _Her journey was going perfectly until she managed to stub her toe on the bedside table...

It took everything in her not to yelp out in pain, but she just shook it off with a little silent pain-dance and muttered every single swear-word imaginable to herself until the throbbing stopped.

After taking a deep breath and yawning hugely once more, Rose reached down to the hem of her dressed and whipped it off, over her head, too exhausted to even try and unzip it. Tossing the material to the side, she then reached up to unclasp her bra, her nipples pebbling as they were exposed to the cool air... Finally, she lifted the duvet of the double bed and slid into the inviting warmth eagerly, sighing in content as the heat enveloped her and sent her off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oo-er! ;) can anyone figure out what Rose has done!? Well... It IS a tad obvious. But oh well! :P<strong>_

_**Please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far - I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story!**_

_**This chapter is all James and full of flashback, but there will be plenty of Rose in the next chapter.**_

_**Please may I reiterate that this fic is rated M as the following chapter will prove. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it! Please continue to review and let me know how you're finding it! I would love that.**_

_**~Lizzie**_

_**DISCLAIMER: All rights to JK Rowling. I own nothing, just play with the characters.**_

**Musical Selection:** Panic! At the Disco - Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 - A Fever You Can't Sweat It Out<span>**

The hot air on the back of his neck was soothing. He felt as if he were wrapped tightly in a cocoon of warmth and he sure didn't want to leave any time soon. What time was it? Must have been gone lunchtime that's for sure, but he had no care in the world. It wasn't a work day and from what he could recall he had no plans either. He could just stay in bed for as long as he wanted to... and with the way his head was aching; that's just what he intended to do.

_Perfect_.

He shifted slightly and stifled a low moan, feeling the familiar stiffness of 'morning wood' between his legs, aching to be satisfied. He smiled to himself as he reached into his boxers and began to stroke his cock, gently beginning to relieve his need and fashioned yet another fantasy of Rose that would have him coming in minutes...

He pictured her knelt in front of him with her sweet little lips wrapped around his length, her head bobbing up and down as she stared into his eyes and humming as she took him deeper into her mouth. He imagined burying one of his hands into her soft ruby curls and caressing the back of her head as she continued to lick and suck at him.

"_Rose_..." He whispered to himself as he continued to thrust gently into his hand, the tip of his cock slick with his excitement.

He stopped suddenly as he heard something shift behind him, flinching as a pair of cold, bare feet rubbed themselves against the back of his calves.

_What the hell!?_

He began to think quickly, the memories of the previous night still a hazy mess. _'Why did you have to drink so much, you tosser!?' _He mentally scolded himself, keeping still so that he wouldn't wake his unknown sleeping buddy. He certainly didn't remember bringing someone home. No, he couldn't have done that. What _was_ the last thing he remembered?

Before he had the chance to think further, an arm snaked it's way around his hips, hand resting on his stomach, thus freaking him out further. But then one small sigh from the intruder was all it took...

_Rose_.

She was here. In his bed. Curled up to him and fast asleep.

James slowly removed his hand from his pants almost guiltily, his cock still rock hard. There was no way that he could carry on with Rose (the blissfully unaware girl who James wanted so badly) sleeping in the same bed as him!

_Fuck_.

This was such a bittersweet moment, he thought. She, who had clouded his imagination for _so_ long, was happily tucked up behind him with her arm innocently slung around his hips. Yet, he couldn't have her. She was so _pure_, there was nothing illicit about her actions and for godric's sake she was his _cousin_!

Plus, wasn't as if this were a completely abnormal situation...

James could remember like it were only yesterday; the weekends they would spend together at home during the holidays when they were young. Mum would invite Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron round for dinner and by the time pudding came around he and Rose would be begging their parents for a sleepover.

_'Please_!' They'd whine, refusing to give up until one of their parents' said yes.

They would be up until the early hours, making caves out of blankets, playing games and sneaking down to the kitchen for some late night liquorice wands and drewbles until they both fell asleep in James' bed together. This happily continued until Rose hit fourteen. It was then, that they deemed themselves too grown up to be having sleepovers and still be sharing beds. And so it hadn't happened for a good four years...

Until _now_, that was.

He began to sweat anxiously, willing for his erection to go, but it wouldn't. How embarrassing would it be if she woke up to find the duvet slightly raised around his crotch, him trying desperately to deflate his stiffy? She'd be _mortified_! And he certainly couldn't afford for that to happen. Their relationship was really good at the moment. They'd built it up slowly but surely after a difficult couple of years during school...

In his fifth year, James fully hit adolescence and went through a 'cocky git' phase. He and Rose found themselves becoming more distant from then on and the final blow hit when James learnt that she'd adopted a crush on Teddy.

After spending days comforting her when Victoire had betrayed her, he grew angry and frustrated and began to push her away. Why did she have to like _him_? Everyone did. Teddy basked in the attention from all the girls like some lavishly adored _sex god_.

"You don't know what it's like James!" Rose had cried at him "You're fine. You've got all the girls at your toes. _You're_ the one breaking hearts, not the other way around!" And as much as he hated to admit it, she'd had a point. Being best friends with the school heartthrob had brought James his own little fan club of female attention. Not that he took advantage of it because unlike Teddy, James was a bit indifferent when it came to girls.

"He's not broken your heart, Rose" he sighed at her, trying to make her see some sort of sense.

"Thanks for the support James, really, I appreciate it..." She spat back at him, giving the nastiest glare she could muster.

"Oh _come on_, Rosie-"

"Don't you _'Rosie_' me James Potter..."

"Don't fucking _last name_ me, Rose _Weasley_" he hissed, emphasising her last name with venom.

"Why are you being such a dick?" She asked. He could see moisture gathering in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt, but his cocky exterior was having none of it and forced him to expel the fleeting feeling.

"Why are _you_ being so whiney?" He asked, "Honestly, Rose, grow a back bone. You were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. Sometimes I reckon you'd've been better off in bloody _Hufflepuff._.."

He had to admit it; his temper had certainly gotten the better of him and when he stormed off to his room that evening, the regret was instant. He tried apologising to her several times in the days afterwards, but the inherited stubbornness from her mother meant that Rose Weasley was less than eager to accept for a good twelve weeks or so, and she spent the rest of her academic year barely acknowledging him apart from the annual Weasley family dinners, where they would only exchange several words or so. He would start the conversation, of course, trying to chisel his way through her Granger stubbornness, but that proved to be a _right_ bloody chore and a half...

He smiled thoughtfully to himself, lost in the memories. He could laugh about it now. The way she would raise that cute little button nose of hers into the air, trying to ignore him. Or when Grandma told him to sit next to her for Christmas dinner that year; she let out this little cry of dislike and begrudgingly folded her arms on the table when he lowered himself into the seat to her left. He remembered looking over at her and seeing that her face was flushed and angry and flustered and so, damned, _beautiful_.

That was the moment (unbeknownst to him at the time) when the young, innocent admiration for his cousin, blossomed into something more.

Just the thought of it made his heart twinge with complete adoration and he found himself reaching down under the duvet to take her hand in his own, making her unconsciously snuggle into him even more and savour the warmth that his body was omitting.

James didn't realise that he had feelings for Rose until a good several months later, when it hit him like a brick wall...

Sixth year was the year of sexual experimentation. Teddy always confided in James about all of his sexual experiences and he remembered the day when he told him that he'd lost his virginity to Victoire, giving him every single sordid detail.

"Ted, she's, my cousin for fuck's sake!" He'd exclaimed, blushing and covering his ears, but soon he found himself becoming reluctantly curious and asking his mate questions about all of it.

"It's one of the most amazing experiences _ever._.." The blue haired wizard told him, "_So_ much better than just having a tug over a _'Witches Weekly'"_

James listened to Teddy and found himself hanging off' his every word, becoming increasingly curiouser and curiouser.

It amused him greatly nowadays to know that he'd been such a innocent little thing in those early years of Hogwarts...so naïve. Rose had been exactly the same; it must have been the bashful Weasley trait in them. It affected her more than him though...

He started dating Verity Powell (a Ravenclaw in Rose's year) just after Easter that year. Teddy and their small group of friends egged him on when she'd approached him after Quidditch practice one evening and shyly asked him out. Looking back on the situation, he certainly felt a bit of peer-pressure, but of course, he didn't want his friends to think him a pussy, did he? They all had girlfriends apart from himself and Will Harper (who was sleeping with everyone anyway), so he accepted.

Over the two months that they were together, James learnt a lot about the female body. It was almost like attending extra-curricular lessons. The two of them would meet in abandoned classrooms after hours and he would spend achingly long periods of time studying and exploring. At first it was awkward and fumbly, but James was an _extremely_ persistent young fellow, always wanting to be the top of the class in every lesson. He followed her responses, kissing here and touching there, licking, sucking and nipping, her moans of pleasure spurring him on even more. Verity returned the favour, of course. He could remember the sharp hiss that escaped him when she took him in her mouth for the first time, his eyes lolling back into his head as her tongue lathed the tip of his cock, which twitched delightfully. She was knelt in front of him as he reclined on a wooden chair, his head leant back and staring at the ceiling. Teddy sure was right about all this stuff... It really was one of the best sensations _ever_ and incredibly erotic. He found himself drifting into a daze, his balls steadily beginning to tighten as the pleasure came to its peak and as he exploded into her mouth, shuddering with an intensity he'd never experienced, he could only think one thing...

_'Rose... Oh god, Rose... Yes.'_

They never went further than that. It took a while for James to come to terms with what had happened that night and he found himself avoiding Verity like the _bubonic plague_ for a good few weeks afterwards.

_She_ was the one to end things, of course. He was too busy mulling over the fact that there was a strong possibility he'd developed feelings for his _cousin_ to give her any of his attention.

_He was a bit of a fucking mess, truth be told..._

Nevertheless, Verity approached him before Quidditch practice one afternoon, told him it was over and walked away without a backwards glance. It would be a lie to say that he didn't care. He'd certainly been fond of the girl, that wasn't at question, because they'd shared so many new and intimate experiences with each other. But as she walked away from him that afternoon, he didn't feel strongly affected by it at all. His brain was just a confused mass of Rose _blooming_ Weasley.

It was like an illness that had taken hold of him and wasn't going to let go, something that he would have to adopt and live with for the rest of his _life_. He tried so many things to try and stop it, everything from cold showers to spontaneously making out with Isla Popplewell one evening, knowing fully that she fancied the pants off' him. He even considered a memory charm, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

James had just turned seventeen when he finally lost his virginity.

It was the end of sixth year and the night of the Yule Ball when he'd begrudgingly asked Victoire's friend Ophelia as a date after a shove in her direction from Teddy. He _ached_ to ask Rose, and tried to convince himself that his reason for this was because they'd grown closer once again and that he wanted to fully bury the hatchet between them after the long year of awkwardness and avoidance? _Yet_, he knew deep down that the only reason he wanted to ask her was because he wanted to dance with her and hold her close, to feel her hips under his palms and tell her stupid jokes to make her laugh...

When he finally saw her on the night of the ball, he was _speechless_. She was wearing the most stunning gown he'd ever seen, hugging at her body and accentuating the curves of her newly developed breasts and deliciously round derrière. She was breathtaking and clearly wasn't aware of this fact as she coyly made her way through the masses of staring eyes to meet her date. It made his blood boil to see her in the arms of another boy and hurt even more when he saw her lean in to share a kiss with him towards the end of the evening. She looked so pretty and happy and it hurt him _so much_.

He spent the rest of the evening downing shots of Teddy's spiked pumpkin juice, before dragging Ophelia out of the hall and shagging her brains out in the dungeon corridor. He knew she'd be up for it as she'd long been labelled the _'school broomstick'_ and was sure that his virgin status would go unnoticed as he expertly muttered a contraceptive spell from memory. It was quick, meaningless, uncomfortable and everything that James hadn't wanted his first time to be. He thrusted quickly (trying hard to ignore Ophelia's irritatingly over-enthusiastic moans) and imagined that it was Rose's pink, wet cunt that was tightening around his cock, coming barely a few seconds later.

Shame and regret washed over James as he rounded off this particular memory. Times had certainly changed since then and he'd grown up a considerable amount, of which he was _extremely_ thankful for. Even though he still harboured the feelings for Rose, he was able to manage them better nowadays...

_Sort of_.

Up until now he'd managed to avoid such situations as the one that faced him momentarily; albeit a situation that he'd never imagined would _ever_ happen in the first place! It was like Godric Gryffindor himself was both mocking and testing him at the same time...

_The bastard._

He turned gently in the bed to face her and his heart ached, a lump forming in his throat. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. A hand was tucked neatly under her head and her hair was splayed wildly across the pillow as she continued to sleep, a beautiful cherry flush across her cheeks and...

_Oh gods in heaven above._

She was..._topless_.

Completely bare and presented to him were the most luscious breasts he had ever laid eyes upon. Small and pert with taut, rosy nipples that he longed to suck; everything and _more_ than he imagined them to be. It took all the strength within him not to reach out and roll them between his fingers. His cock jumped in his pants again, his erection back with a vengeance and he almost groaned, biting his lip in frustration.

He had to leave _now_, before he did something that he would surely regret.

What would he say to the others? He hoped that they'd still be asleep. If not, they would've definitely realised that Rose hadn't slept on the couch like she was supposed to. Plus, eyebrows would surely be raised if they saw each of them emerging from the same bedroom...

He would have to think of something rather sharpish, but for now it was a very cold shower and a hangover potion for James.

He slid out of the bed and pulled a pair of old track-suit bottoms over his hips, before pulling an old Chudley Cannons tee-shirt out of his drawers and slinging a towel over his shoulder. Before he left, he made his way over to the bed where Rose was still in a blissful slumber. He reached out and pulled the duvet up and over her breasts to cover her modesty, bending down to press his lips against her forehead. He found himself pausing for a moment to let his mouth savour the feeling of her warm, velvety skin against him, breathing in her intoxicating scent that made him feel deliciously woozy...

_'Enough_' he thought, the little part of him that was still sane bringing him back to harsh reality. He reluctantly prised his lips from her head and after one last glance, he turned forlornly and left her sleeping...

_His beautiful 'English Rose'._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review! :)<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next chapter with more Rose - as promised. I hope you all enjoy. I'm loving all of your reviews! Keep them coming; it would be much appreciated and they really spur me on :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**~Lizzie**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Kiss and Tell<strong>

_Pain._

_'Oh the fucking pain!'_ Was the only thought that registered in Rose's brain as she stirred her way into the realm of consciousness. Her head was heavy and positively throbbing, feet definitely covered in raw blisters by the feel of things and her throat was rougher than a badgers arse. In other words; she had never felt worse in her _entire life_!

_'So this is what a real hangover feels like..'_ she thought grouchily to herself, wincing as she opened her eyes to harsh daylight. Rose paused momentarily as she slowly took in her surrounding: deep maroon coloured walls, barely noticeable under masses of 'Wierd Sisters' and 'Chudley Canons' posters and the wooden floor was strewn with clothes and Bertie Botts boxes. There was no doubt about it - she had somehow journeyed to _James'_ room during the night and was now tucked up nicely in his double bed!

_'Well this certainly hasn't happened in quite a while...'_ she thought, before stretching her arms over her head, startled suddenly as she realised something... _'Oh Merlin's saggy ballsack - I'm naked!?'_ Her cheeks flushed deeply. _'How in Godric's name did that happen?'_ Her head was a mass of incoherence and she struggled to remember a single thing from the moment they arrived back home in the early hours and the embarrassment and horror was consuming her like a Dementor's kiss..._'I am never drinking ever again' she vowed 'I knew it was a bad idea to go to that sodding party!'_

She groggily rubbed at her eyes, ridding of the collected 'sleep' that made her eyelids feel sticky whilst silently praying to every God imaginable that she hadn't done anything else that would mortify her to the core. She spotted a large tee-shirt, folded and left for her at the foot of the bed and all but groaned, her throat hoarse and croaky from dehydration. James must have noticed the lack of clothing and Rose was thankful that she had at least kept her knickers on! For all she knew James could have woken to find her sprawled across the bed with everything hanging out, hair a mass of knots and mouth wide open and snoring unattractively! So it was a bit of a relief that she'd remained underneath the duvet at least...

Rose's embarrassment escalated however, when she thought of James seeing her bare breasts. Ten years ago and the thought wouldn't have even crossed her mind. They'd bathed together, swam together and even slept in the same bed as one another when they were younger; you name it.

But now... well of course it was different, wasn't it? They weren't children anymore and had developed into young adults. Two cousins at the ages of nineteen and twenty didn't share beds and get naked in front of one another? Of course; it was different for both her and Roxie and Albus and Fred. Herself and James? Well, regardless of being embarrassed at making a tit of herself (_literally_), she still felt completely comfortable being in his bed and it only magnified the fact that she had missed him... but she still couldn't help but feel a small niggling pang of guilt at what had happened.

Rose sat on the bed, duvet pooled at her waist as she thought quietly to herself, the apartment alive around her. Birds sang outside the window and she could hear the faint hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley becoming livelier as the day went on. Down the hallway, the faint hum of the shower came to life and Rose's throat ached, longing for a glass of fresh, ice-cold water. And so with one last sigh, she pulled the baggy tee over her head and ventured out of the room to go and satisfy her leathery tongue.

Steam rolled out of the bathroom door as it swung open to reveal a fresh-faced and fuchsia pink, towel-robed Roxanne Weasley... "Oh there you are! Finally risen from the dead, have we?" she chirped, threading a comb through her saturated ebony locks. It irked Rose greatly to see her cousin so perky when she herself felt so dreadful! "Your snogging with Mister Lupin must have knocked you for six... was he good?" she continued, nonchalantly.

_'Wait...what!?'_

"_Excuse me_!?" Rose croaked in surprise, her brain suddenly springing to life. It was like a bucket of ice had been thrown at her! Roxie raised an eyebrow in equal surprise and before going any further, she dragged the stupified Rose into the bathroom and cast a _silencio_ over the door with a quick swish of her wand, turning back to face the baffled red-head...

"Are you telling me that you don't remember a bloomin' thing? Gods, Rose, how much did you _drink_!?"

"The same as you! Maybe a few more firewhiskeys before we left for dutch courage...you can handle it better!" Rose protested, clutching her forehead as it continued to throb. "Anyway that's not important! _What_, _when, where_!? Tell me what happened! _Please_!" She begged, flapping her hands about in agitation. Roxie squeezed out a small worm of striped toothpaste onto her brush and held out a finger to Rose, indicating for her to be patient as she brushed her teeth. Rose stood in a fidgety silence, desperately racking her memory as she watched her cousin take a painful amount of time to make sure that she cleaned every nook and cranny, foam escaping at the corners of her mouth. After what seemed like forever, Roxie leant over the sink, daintily spitting and rinsing before she dabbed at her minty fresh lips with a towel.

"You were all over each other when everyone had gone to bed. To be honest I thought I might have to silencio the pair of you at one point, so that I didn't have to listen to all the slurping and groaning." she recalled, smirking lightly at her blushing cousin through the mirror. Rose seemed to have adopted a constant blush as of late, she'd noticed, reaching up to cup her flustered cheeks.

So it had really happened; she, Rose Weasely had actually had a full on _snogging session_ with Wizard of her dreams _Teddy Lupin_... and couldn't remember a bloody thing!

_Wonderful!_

"Did he _enjoy_ it?" she asked Roxie, tentatively biting her lip in embarrassment. She wasn't even concerned at the fact that Roxanne had been a voyeur in her drunken shenanigans with Teddy; all she wanted to know was if the wizard in question had been fond of her kissing? Because, let's face it... Rose Weasely hadn't kissed many people in her life so far!

She and James had kissed on the lips when she was seven as a joke, but she didn't really regard that as her first kiss. She'd pecked Luke Longbottom in a game of truth or dare in third year, but daren't tell anyone that it had been her first apart from Roxie. Then she encountered her first proper lip-lock with tongues on the evening of the Yule Ball... Though she still pined for Teddy and was pissed off with James, Roxanne had managed to coax Rose into accepting Lysander Scamander's invitation and by the end of the evening, not only were they busy exploring each other's mouths in the empty Gryffindor Common Room, but Lysander had slipped his hand under her dress and into her knickers, removing her thoughts from Teddy Lupin and James Potter for a good ten minutes or so. They'd dated for a little while after that and had a few more little rendezvous' but it had never gone any further than fumbling around. So in theory, Rose was still quite a novice when it came to intimacy...

"Well..." started Roxie, "He certainly seemed like he was enjoying himself when you got on top of him and started _dry humping_..."

_'Oh Godric'_

"But that was rudely interrupted when you nearly chundered in his face..."

"_WHAT_!?"

Rose all but shrieked, her eyes bulging out of her face in utter horror. Roxanne simply snorted and burst into laughter, unable to contain her amusement. "This isn't a bloody laughing matter, Roxanne! You're lying, aren't you?" Rose accused, folding her arms across her chest sternly and secretly praying that her cousin was playing a huge Weasley prank on her.

_Unfortunately not_. Roxie shook her head slowly, biting her lip to stop her from giggling.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to even_ look_ at him after doing _that_?!" cried Rose, burying her head in her hands. It was all too good to be true, she had known it. Kissed _Teddy_ - something that she had dreamed about for _years_! Only to nearly throw up on the poor sod and then not remember a thing!

_'Real sexy, Rose...'_ she thought, mentally scolding herself.

"Don't be silly, Rosie. I saw him this morning and spoke to him whilst he was getting ready for work. He seemed fine apart from a gigantic hangover, of course. I don't know how he could even consider going to the ministry after last night!"

_'Thank Godric for that...'_ Rose thought. At least she wouldn't have to face him today.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Rose." Rox continued, "I'm sure he's in a similar situation to yourself and anyway, it _happens_! You should be gloating at the fact that you finally got your hands on him!"

"Yes, well it's all very well in saying that, but it would be nice to actually _remember_ what happened, Rox." she replied, moodily. "I'm going to have a shower if you don't mind..."

Roxanne eventually left her in peace and Rose stood under the hot streaming water for what seemed like ages, mulling over her unwanted predicament...

Well, not _completely_ unwanted. Teddy had kissed her, _willingly_, after spending a good portion of the evening _flirting_ with her! It was obvious that he had _some_ sort of interest in her. So that was a plus. The whole vomit bit?

_Not so much._

Rose sighed to herself as the beads of water rippled over her skin, the feeling soothing and slowly releasing the tension that rested heavily between her shoulder blades. Her head was still pounding dreadfully, and so she was forced out of the shower to go and rifle through the bathroom cabinet for a hangover potion, but to her immense frustration, there was not a single vial left. So, grumbling and feeling more than sorry for herself, she decided to cup handful-after-handful of cold water into her mouth straight from the tap, sighing happily as her thirst was finally quenched a bit. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and pulled James' tee-shirt back over her head before finally making her way down the hallway and into the living room, where Fred and Roxie were bickering among themselves...

"I am telling you now, that if Nana Johnson hasn't sent you a howler, I'll give you ten galleons..." Roxie jibed her hung over brother. He looked almost as worse as Rose felt, his hair sticking up in all directions and bags the size of dirigible plums under his eyes.

"Deal" he yawned, stretching his arms out behind him and arching his back off' the couch. "Hi Rosie..." he murmured when he noticed her appear with her hands crossed across her chest. Rose returned the greeting and smiled lazily at the bickering pair.

"Right well get your lazy arse up, I told Mum we'd be home before two...Did you want to come round for tea, Rose? Mum's invitation..." Roxie asked, going to the coat stand and pulling her navy duffel around her shoulders. Rose scratched her eyebrow and hesitated...

"I think I'll pass, Rox. Not feeling so brilliant at the moment, and I think Mum and Dad want me there seeing as we've just finished school and stuff? Tell Angie I said thanks, though." she finished with a small smile.

"Alrighty then, well I will see you next week! Don't forget to owl me about the Teddy thing!" replied Roxanne, dragging her drowsy brother into the fireplace, before disappearing in a flourish.

Rose cringed as she drew attention to Teddy again. What a sticky situation it was, she thought, yet she decided that she would remove the thought from her increasingly aching head; concluding that she was _far_ too hung over to think about it for the time being.

She sighed into the sofa and closed her eyes, rubbing at her temples to try to relieve some of the pain...

"Gods, I need a-"

"Coffee?"

She jumped slightly, her eyes snapping open to see James standing half-naked before her, his tracksuit bottoms hanging loosely around his hips, with a pair of steaming mugs in his hands. Rose accepted with a small 'thanks' and immediately brought the mug to her lips, savouring the rich taste that slowly made her feel slightly human again. James lowered himself into the cushion next to Rose and the pair sat in silence for a while, enjoying their drinks. Rose stole sly, side-ways glances at James, the embarrassment of what had happened the previous night slowly itching away at her again and after a couple of minutes, she turned to face him, hesitantly...

"Thank you for the tee-shirt..." she said, quietly, smiling meekly at him.

"No problem. I didn't want you to catch a chill..." he said, returning her smile.

She blushed at his comment; a small indication that he had, indeed, seen that she had been topless.

"Oh James, I'm_ so _sorry for crawling into your bed last night. I was _completely_ wasted, Teddy passed out on the couch that I was supposed to sleep on and I don't _know_... I just..."

"Don't worry about it Rosie, it's fine. We all do silly things when we've had too much to drink...anyway I'm not complaining! It was like having a hot water bottle in bed with me." he chuckled, watching her blush and concentrating intently as the red spread down her neck like it always did when she was embarrassed.

"It won't happen again James. Thanks for being so relaxed about it..."

_'No, don't say that, Rosie. Please let it happen again...'_ he found himself thinking, absent-mindedly, before pushing the thought to the back of his brain.

"It's _fine_."

They paused again to drain their cups, savouring the comfortable silence between them and listening to the clock tick, tick, ticking away.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Only if you're making cinnamon pancakes..." she chided.

"What else?" he confirmed, warmly.

"Then of course!"

Rose reached up to take the towel off' her head and passed her fingers through her damp, ruby locks to disentangle them. She could feel his eyes on her as she combed and turned to meet his gaze. Her heart squeezed when he smiled that lop-sided, lazy grin of his, his eyes wrinkling in the corners like they did and she returned the smile happily...She was_ so_ glad to see him again.

_Her James_.

"I've missed you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! <strong>_


End file.
